The Fallen
by raidermegaman
Summary: The darkloids are back for another round. New moves, updated technology, new dark chips and a new leader of the darkloids!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or anything else from the series. I only own the fan created characters and the bits of the story that I made up.

This is my first fan fic. Please read and review so I may improve.

The Fallen

Chapter One

Lan raced down the sidewalk. He weaved between people on his way to Sci Lab. The field trip to Sci Lab is today.

"_Ms. Mari going to kill me," _Lan thought, _"I promised her I would not be late today."_

Lan pulled out his PET and said, "Megaman, why didn't you wake me up this morning."

"I did, but you didn't want to get up," Megaman said.

Lan put his PET away when he rounded the corner that lead to the street that Sci Lab was on. Lan almost fell over when a kid quickly passed him on a skateboard. Dex, Maylu, Yai, and Tory were waiting for him at the gate of Sci Lab.

"Your late," Maylu said.

"It's not my fault," Lan said, "some kid almost ran me over on the way here."

"Now that Lan is here," Ms. Mari said, "We have a new student joining our class today."

Everyone looked at the new kid standing next to Ms. Mari. The new kid has the same build as Lan. He has emerald green eyes and short brown hair. The new kid also has scars on the left side of his face.

"My name is Kalin Kessler," the new kid said.

"Where are you from," Tory asked.

"I came from Cyber City. It is an hour and a half north of here," Kalin said.

"Now that we have met Kalin, let's start our field trip," Ms Mari said.

Ms. Mari took the lead and led the class into Sci Lab. Dr. Hikari stood in the lobby as the class entered the lobby.

"Hello, children," Dr. Hikari said.

"Hello, Dr. Hikari," the class said.

"I see that we have a new student in the class," Dr. Hikari said.

"Yes, this is Kalin Kessler. He is from Cyber City," Maylu said.

"Cyber City," Dr Hikari said, "isn't that where they do next gen technology research?"

"Yes, the scientists are currently working on the amusement park for Net City. It may not be next gen research, but it will run on the new next gen Terra computer that came out last week," Kalin said.

The build shook as Nebula style dimensional area generators fell from the sky and hit the building. The generators glow and set up a dimensional area around Sci Lab. At the same time dimensional area generators came out of the ground and set up a dimensional area around the Blaze Corp. building.

"Did you think I could be beaten that easily, Megaman," Savageman said as he appeared in the lobby of Sci Lab.

Four purple netnavis appeared behind Savageman.

"No matter how many times you come back," Megaman said.

"We will take you down," Lan said, "Syncro chip in and download. Begin cross fusion."

Savage man turned to the four purple navis and said, " Get what you came for quickly. I will hold him off."

The four purple navis went to different parts of Sci Lab.

"Lan you forgot to load in battle chips again," Megaman said.

"Good that will make it eaiser to defeat you," Savageman said, "Beast Fang."

Savageman's head and claws rocketed away from his body and sent Lan into the wall. Parts of the ceiling fell after the impact and fell on Lan. Savageman's head and claws returned to his body. Lan jumped out of the rubble and fired three megabuster shots. The shots hit Savageman's head. They had no effect on Savageman.

"That doesn't work on me, remember," Savageman said.

"But this does, Charge shot," Lan said.

Lan fired a charged megabuster shot. It impacted Savageman, but it had no effect.

"It worked the last time," Lan said surprised.

"I got some upgrades," Savageman said, "Including this, Beast Shredder."

Savageman moved at high speeds. Numerous cuts appear as Savageman attacked Lan with his claws. Lan was unable to fight back due to the speeds at which Savageman was moving. Four flashes of light appeared as the four purple navis logged out. The building shook as four explosions took place where the four purple navis had just been. Savageman logged out and the dimensional area shut down. While Lan was battling Savageman, Chaud had his own darkloid to fight.

Chaud was in a meeting when he noticed the orange hexagons of a dimensional area form around the Blaze Corp. building. He could hear people screaming throughout the building as viruses appeared and started attacking the computer systems. A huge red dog like virus that had purple flames coming out of his back appeared in the meeting room. It roared and everyone but Chaud ran out of the meeting room.

"Protoman," Chaud said.

"I'm ready, sir," Protoman replied.

Chaud inserted a Neo Variable Sword battle chip and the Syncro chip into his PET. He cross fused with Protoman and moved to attack the virus. The virus roared again and spat out purple and red flames at Chaud. Chaud had to use Protoman's shield to protect himself from the attack. Even with the shield, Chaud could still feel the scorching heat from the flames.

_"I have never seen a virus this powerful before," Chaud thought._

"Neo Variable Sword," Chaud said.

His sword changed into the Neo Variable sword. He attacked the virus with a sonic boom from his sword. Then he finished it off by slicing it in half with his sword.

"I'm impressed Chaud," a darkloid said as he appeared in front of Chaud, "You were able to withstand and defeat the big brute virus."

"Burnerman," Chaud said.

"But that was only the trial version," Burnerman said, "Now that it has been deleted we can analyze it and improve it."

"But, I thought if any darkloid would come back to get revenge against me it would be Gravityman," Chaud said.

"Oh, yes, Gravityman did want this mission, but I was chosen instead of him," Burnerman said, "Burning Sword."

Burnerman's hand turned into a sword made from blue flames. He swung his sword at Chaud. Chaud blocked the attack with his sword. Then Chaud jumped into the air and attacked Burnerman with a sonic boom.

"Burning Shield," Burnerman said as he put up a sheild of blue fire.

The sonic boom bounce off the shield.

"You didn't have that move last time," Chaud said.

"I got some new moves. Check this one out! Burning Explosion," Burnermans said.

A massive explosion took place in the meeting room. Chaud put up Protoman's shield. The shield was unable to withstand the attack and it broke. The explosion sent Chaud into the far wall. His armour was damaged and he could not move. Burnerman walked over to Chaud. He knelt next to Chaud and placed his hand over the navi symbol on Chaud's chest. The navi symbol began to glow as data streamed towards Burnerman's hand. The data formed a red ball. Burnerman logged out and the dimensional area shut down.

Somewhere in Den Tech city Savageman, Burnerman, and the four purple navis appear in dimensional tubes.

"We got what you wanted, where are our dark chips," Savageman demanded.

"Don't worry you will get your dark chips. I'm going to make them vaccine chip resistant first. Put the data into the computer and put the syncro chip, vaccine chips and the PET on the ground. The new dark chips should be ready in a few hours," the leader said.

The darkloids and purple navis did what they were told and went to Shademan's old castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry about the epic delay. I had a busy summer. Hopefully I will have more time once school starts up next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own megaman. I only own the fan created stuff.

The Fallen

Chapter Two

"How are Protoman's repairs going," Commisioner Kefier asked.

"Good, they should be complete by the end of the day," Dr. Hikari said, "The repairs are mostly cosmetic, but rebuilding the recovery core will take time."

"What's a recovery core," Lan asked.

"A recovery core is a small, but complex program that allows you to rebuild a net navi after it has been deleted," Megaman said, "You should know this already. Ms. Mari discussed it in class last week."

"That is what worries me," Famous said.

"Why," Commisioner Kefier asked.

"The darkloids will be able to rebuild Dark Protoman with Protoman's recovery core. The recovery core that Burnerman took contains the blue prints for Protoman," Famous said.

"That is bad. What else did they take," Commisioner Kefier asked.

"The mysterious purple navis took the new Syncro PET, the EXP memory program, all of the syncro chips, and the vaccine chips," Chaud said.

"They also destoryed the data and equipment required to make those items," Dr. Hikari said.

"That is an unforunant set back," Commisoner kefier said, "Are all of the darkloids back?"

"We can only confirm that Savageman and Burnerman have been rebuilt and upgraded. But Burnerman implied that Gravityman is also back. I think it is safe to assume that all of them are back and Dark Protoman will be back soon," Chaud said.

"Upgraded," Commisioner Keifer asked.

"Yes, they are more powerful and have new abilities," Lan said.

Chaud plays a video containing security footage from both fights.

"Lan, If we don't leave for school now, we will be late," Megaman said.

"Its time already," Lan said as he stood up.

"Lan, lets go!" Megaman said.

"See you guys later," Lan said as he ran out of Sci lab.

Lan raced to school. He was so focused on not being late to school. He didn't see Kalin enter the human world in a simliar to the way Rush enters.

"Hi, Lan," Kalin said when he caught up to Lan.

"Hi, Kalin," Lan said.

"Were never going to get to school on time now," Megaman said.

"Leave that to me," Kalin said as he moved ahead of Lan.

Then Kalin touched his PET. There was a flash of light. They appeared at school 5 minutes early.

"How did you do that," Lan asked.

"Umm... I forgot to email my homework to school, bye," Kalin said as he ran to find the nearest computer.

"Hmm, that was a little suspisous," Megaman said.

The bell rang. All of the students walked to class.

"Today we will be learning about building net navis," Ms. Mari said,"What is the first thing we need to do before we can start coding a net navi?"

Kalin raised his hand first.

"Yes, Kalin," Ms. Mari said.

"First you need to decide which kind of coding you will use to code the net navi. Most navis are coded using .exe, but there is a rumor about a new way to code navis. I believe it is called .fallen. I have here that .fallen navis are hard to delete and have regenerative abilites," Kalin said.

"Yes, but there is no proof that .fallen navis are real," Ms. Mari said.

While Lan and the others Megaman jacked into the common area in the school's computer system. The common area is a place that net navis can talk to each other while their net ops are in class.

"Hi, guys," Megaman said as he walked over to where Gutsman, Glide, Roll and Iceman were standing.

"Hi, Megaman," They said.

"Who is that," Iceman asked has he pointed to a net navi that was wearing a cloak.

"I don't know. I have never seen him here before," Megaman said.

"Maybe he is Kalin's net navi," Gutsman said.

"I don't know," Kalin didn't have a PET with him yesterday and he never mentioned having one," Roll said.

"Lets go ask him," Glide said.

Glide walked over to the cloaked net navi. The cloaked net navi logged out the moment Glide was in front of him.

"Well, that was rude of him," Glide said when the others caught up with him.

Then Searchman entered the commons and walked over to Megaman.

"Have you seen a cloaked darkloid," Searchman asked.

"A cloaked net navi left just before you got here. Why?" Megaman said.

"Sharo scientists believe he is a .fallen," Searchman said,"And he has been sneaking around some of the sharo military systems."

"Its lunch time. I'll let you know if I see him again,"Megaman said before he logged out.

"Did Kalin mention having a net navi,"Megaman asked.

"No," Lan said, " Why?"

"There was a new net navi in the commons to day. He logged out when Glide approached him. Then Searchman show up asking about him," Megaman said.

"I'll ask him when he gets back from the bathroom," Lan said.

Then the cloaked net navi walked into the classroom.

"If it isn't the famous Lan and Megaman. Savageman has told me a lot about you," he said.

"How did you get here. Darkloids need a dimensional area to appear in the real world," Lan said.

"The Materialization Project allows me to appear in the our world without the aid of a dimensional area," the cloaked net navi said.

"What's the Materialization Project," Lan asked.

"Ask your father, he worked on the project," the cloaked net navi said.

A dimensional area appear around the school.

"Your not getting away this time," Cross fusion Searchman said.

"As usual you military types are the same," the cloaked net navi said, "But your dimensional area can't keep me here."

A hole to the cyber world appeared underneath the cloak net navi. He dropped into the hole and went on to the net. Then Dark Protoman appeared on screens all over the word.

"Greetings humans, I am Dark Protoman. You will surrender to my Master," he said.

The cloaked navi appear in Shademan's old throne. His form changed to that of a human. It was impossible to figure out the identity of the human.

"All those who refuse to surrender will be deleted," the human said," Dr. Regal was just a test run of my power. Now the real war between the Darkloids and Netnavis has begun."


	3. Authors Note 1

A/N- It has been almost 2 years since this story has been updated. I could not find the inspiration to continue writing. I'm writing this to let you know that I will finish the story. I have to write a short story for my ENG 291 class. I could not come with anything new and I found my word documents for this story. Then I decided to use it for class. I hope my teacher will believe that I actually wrote this story since two chapters of it are on the internet and when I google parts of my story, the first link listed is to fanfiction. I will upload the rest of the story once the final draft has been turned in for class.


End file.
